In most buildings one can find at least one window which is accompanied by either horizontal blinds or vertical blinds. These blinds serve to insulate a room from heat and unwanted UV radiation and to obscure the contents therein. They also allow for a relaxed atmosphere when occupied by opening and thereby allowing sunlight to shine through.
One of the encumbrances encountered with some blinds is that they must be turned open or shut. For instance, when a person would like to view a movie within their home, it is desirable to close the blinds to allow for optimum viewing pleasure. For some people, getting up and manually closing the blinds can be an annoyance. In other cases, the blinds may be out of reach for those who suffer from various ailments which may limit their mobility.
For these reasons, there is a need in the marketplace for an external remote blind operating system. Although there exist various blind systems which also incorporate a remote actuating system with blinds, there are no external remote blind operating systems in the marketplace specifically made for the purpose of retrofitting various blind systems for remote control activation. This remote blind operating system can be used for various types of window blinds through the use of a remote control.